


Impressing Your Boyfriend's Family

by whereyoustand



Category: vlog squad
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Racism, Zane Hijazi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand
Summary: Zane, Reader and Hidaya go out for lunch and experience some racism. So, Reader does anything a normal person would do.Fight them.>•<There is not enough Zane fics; so here's a poorly written one.





	Impressing Your Boyfriend's Family

"Hey Hidaya!" I reached foreward and hugged my sister. "This is Y/n," I nudged Y/n foreward. "My girlfriend."

"So she is real?" Hidaya asked laughing. "Nice to meet you! I'm Zane's favourite sibling."

"I've been told a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you! But first of all, I want to hear all about Zane in high school." Y/n chuckled.

Before Hidaya spoke, I interrupted. "How about we get lunch? I am starving!" 

"Zane you do not need to add on more pounds!" Hidaya snapped.

"Excuse you! That was rude!" I exclaimed as Y/n laughed. 

She walked to my car and got in the back. Hidaya moved to the drivers seat and I took shotgun. 

"So," I speak to the camera. "Y/n and Hidaya have actually met but that was actually private and we didn't really want that to be filmed because, well, it's a private moment." I smiled as Hidaya spoke.

"Well yeah because you wanted to save the embarrassment of us not believing that you could pull someone like Y/n." Hidaya joked pulling out onto the road. 

"No way- Hidaya! Watch for the car!" Y/n laughed in the back seat. "You are so bad at driving!" 

"No way!" Hidaya argued. "You are distracting me!"

"That is not correct." I immediated the vine. "Okay anyways, Y/n when she met my parents-"

"No don't say this!" Y/n groaned.

"She- She offered to help cook butter chicken and dropped the salt right into the pot!" I laughed. "My mom's face was completely frozen in horror!"

"I didn't mean too!" Y/n face palmed. "It's just-"

"We had to cool something else, Y/n!" I laughed turning to look at her.

Hidaya pulled into a restaurant and we all got out and went in to order food. Once we got our food we took it to a table outside.

I continued vlogging as we joked around. Hidaya talked about a fake girl at her school when a group of four boys walked by.

"How can you wear that?" The tallest guy said angrily towards Hidaya. I put down my camera but it was still recording.

"Excuse me?" Hidaya raised an eyebrow.

"How could you be like those people from the Manchester attack?" 

"They were murderers not Muslims!" Y/n snapped.

"Muslims are terrorists!" The third boy spoke.

"Hey, look it up asshole. Terrorist isn't a Muslim. It is someone who causes terror and fear to a group of people. So look in the mirror, you're the terrorist here." Y/n had a stern look on her face.

"Whatever bitch! Take it off." The second one exclaimed.

"Take what off?" I asked.

"Her scarf. Take it off unless you are one of those terrorists!" The first one snarled again. 

"No way. You have no right to tell her-"

"Shut up." One of them reached forth to Hidaya when Y/n grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and pinned him on the table.

"Just in case you want to know my dad is with the forces so you better shut the hell up or you going to rot in jail!" Y/n whispered angrily.

"Y/n." I said slowly. "Let the idiot go."

"Hurt her or anyone else, you are gonna suffer for years." Y/n loosened her hands and let the boys run off.

I reached for Y/n's shoulder but she turned to Hidaya.

"Hidaya? Are you okay?" She wondered over and hugged her. "Let's get you home."

Hidaya nodded and walked to the car with me and I wrapped a protective arm around her. I watched Y/n grab our stuff and tip the waiter. She apologised for creating a scene and I couldn't help but smile in awe. I'm so lucky to have her in my life. 

We drove home in silence and as I parked, I rushed Hidaya inside as Y/n stayed in the car. 

Hidaya rushed in and into mom's arms. "He tried to take off my hijab. I didn't know what to do and mama it-"

Mom shushed her soothingly and rubbed her back. I bit the inside of my cheek and realised that Y/n hadn't come inside.

"I'm gonna take Y/n for a drive. You'll be okay Hidaya." I smiled lightly.

I wondered outside and saw Y/n looking at footage at the camera. 

"Hey, babe." I smiled lightly.

"This sucks." She muttered. "Knowing pieces of shit like this exsist. Hurting innocent people."

"C'mon babe, let's go for a drive." I moved to the driving seat and she moved to the shotgun seat. "Take a nap. I'm gonna drive around for a bit."

She nodded and I glanced over at her. I smiled softly and drove off.

 

We arrived to my home and I woke her up. She yawned and got out of the car before we walked into the home. I made sure they had their hijabs on before we walked in.

"Y/n?" My dad ran foreward. "Thank you so much for what you did. You didn't have too-"

"Please, I would have done it for anyone who is being harmed." Y/n smiled. "You are amazing people who deserve the best. Not what these idiots come out with."

I smiled proudly at my girlfriend.

"Well, we cooked some dinner for you guys to eat and then you can head up to bed. We'll see you in the morning." My mom said and nodded to us. We smiled and said our goodnights and ate dinner.

>♡<

Later, we lay in bed.

"Today has been-"

"Amazing." I cut her off.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, my parents love you!" I pulled her onto my waist so she straddled me. "And I love you." Y/n smiled shyly.

"I love you too." Our lips connected and I smiled into the kiss. I blushed as Y/n chuckled into the kiss.

"How did I get so lucky?" I mumbled.

"I think I'm the lucky one."

"Shut it."


End file.
